Talk:Dragon
= Discuss! = Drop by Red Ancient Dragon I just collected an award for helping slay this dragon. You have been awarded with: Orc Grunt! [attack: 7''' defense: '''5] I don't see this this under Rewards After Slaying Dragons Damage necesary to kill dragons * Gold Dragon killed with 1,268,427 damage, summoned in level 56-57 Caiser 14:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) * Gold Dragon killed with 1,433,043 damage Caiser 14:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) * Frost Dragon killed with 857,329 damage Caiser 14:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) * Frost Dragon killed with 807,364 damage Caiser 14:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) * Frost Dragon killed with 697,247 damage Tamdrik 04:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) * Emerald Dragon killed with 616,091 damage A-Gen 02:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) * Emerald Dragon killed with 696,841 damage A-Gen 22:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) * Gold Dragon killed with 3,018,808 damage A-Gen 11:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) * Gold Dragon killed with 3,032,234 damage 11:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Loot drop by dragons It looks that when loot drops there is four or five groups, group 1 and 2 could be only one, even land could be included in epic an rare group, sky sanctuary would be epic, so we would have three groups: # Demi points and favor points # Common drops # Epic drops # Rare drops # Land or # Demi points, favor points and common drops, cheap land # Epic drops, expensive land # Rare drops, medium land I've killed two frost dragons and both of them, in the tab loot drops, have the same loot: As the #2 damager on a Frost Dragon, I got 2 War Bears, a Fire Elemental, a Water Sprite, a Berserker Amulet, an Avenger Amulet, a Moonfall Crown, a Castle, 2 Magic Missiles, and 2 Dragonbanes. Tamdrik 04:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Drops by Frost Dragon Epic Chance Drops: Lightbringer Scale Blade Spirit Amulet Rare Chance Drops: Dragonbane Fireball Crown Amulet Dragon Phoenix Drops by Gold Dragon Epic Chance Drops: Elemental Blade of Fire Spirit Blade Rare Chance Drops: Dragonbane Plate Amulet Shield Fireball I think that formula could be 60% chance to drop points or common loot, 30% for rare loot and 10% for epic loot. Caiser 14:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Damage Formula inaccurate The damage formula appears to vary by level. I'm doing power attacks for just over 2k damage at level 19, which appears to be below your minimum damage, presumably for regular attacks. Granted, my attack is pathetic, but still... Tamdrik 15:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I'm generally getting sub-$1k rewards per power attack, too, though that does technically fall in the 0-600k range. Tamdrik 16:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :* The damage formulas will be updated for accuracy once the POWER project is finished. Right now the formulas are just a guideline, so people have a general idea of how much your Attack plays a role in monster fighting. As for earning less gold, it depends on your level or your hourly income. We should probably figure out which it is and list that info on the wiki. I'll go put it on the To Do List. Vincent The Frugal 04:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sun Eagle The Sun Eagle soldier unit is not mentioned anywhere in this wiki as far as I can see. I'm fairly certain it is dropped by one of the Dragons, however... Xanofar 06:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : To tell the truth I've never heard of that unit (probably because normally I don't go very far from this wiki). If you have info about it please add it in Soldiers page. Hanzou-sama 09:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Loot drops *There is something interesting about damage and loot. If you are level 80+ and inflict between 100k-110K of damage in Red Ancient Dragon you'll recieve "Jewel of Fire" as a epic reward, and if you are level 80+ and inflige between 200k-210K of damage in "Gold Dragon" you'll receive "Air Elemental" as a epic reward. Try it and tell us if its a rule or not. I've tried it many times. *The above is not accurate. Just completed a Red Ancient Dragon inflicting 105,421 dmg and I am at level 82 (the fight began while I was at level 80), but I did not get a "Jewel of Fire". I did receive one epic reward though (Sun Blade). Attempting a second round to see if starting the fight at 81+ is necessary. * I have slain around 11 dragons (currently level 102). I believe when you are the top dmg player you get the pieces to create the helm of dragon power; Dragon Talon, Dragon Scale, Wall of Fire, Jewel of Fire. Level 80+ & 100,000 dmg may be a qualifier to gain certain dropped gifts, but I do not think it will get you the above mentioned ingredients. * Just soloed the Emerald Dragon and did not get a Dragon Talon - did get two Tempest Shields, and a load of other nice things though. *EDIT : I got an Air Elemental at level 40 as a reward for slaying a gold dragon. I think it's just a random rare thing... Page Layout I think it was useless to have one sub-section in each dragon for it's drops, so I took each drop list and inserted directly in the dragon's drop info. Here's what I mean: Before: *-Color Dragon *--Epic drops *--Rare drops After: *-Color Dragon *-Epic drops *-Rare drops I also thought that the "loot page" sub-section was kinda meaningless so removed it to see what everyone else thinks. Feel free to rollback. Nevermind... Bad idea... Looks better with the sub-section format. --Squall117 23:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I hear a lot about how dragons are stamina based instead of HP based. That is that it takes x-amount of stamina to kill one regardless of actual damage done. Any truth to this?